


For a Smile

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Loving Sans, M/M, Protective Sans, Putting Fell in his place, Sad Sans, Scared Fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans warns Underfell Papyrus that he will not tolerate any violence against Red, the dark skeleton's own brother. What he doesn't expect is for the normally fierce Fell to become absolutely terrified of him because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A Kedgeup Short, will probably have some kind of sequel at some point. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“If I see you touch your bro again, I’m going to give you a **bad time**. Got it, Mc Egdelord?”

Fell was aghast. Simply shocked. His mouth hung open as his words failed him. Normally he would have immediately dusted any monster who dared to talk to him in such a way, or give him such a demeaning title. Instead he found his knees weak and his brain fogged up. He might have fallen over if Red, who he had thoughtlessly backhanded only moments before, hadn’t seemed to sense his shock and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him upstairs and away from the living room. Fell looked back once to see this universe’s Sans still glaring at him, his sockets dark and his mouth set in a horrific smile. Fell nearly collapsed, Red having to practically drag him through their shared bedroom door. Once inside, Red set him on the bed, shutting and locking the door with his magic. He turned and saw his younger brother shaking like a leaf, arms tightly around his chest.

“Hey, you okay, Boss?” Red asked, walking over and holding onto his little brother's shoulders. Fell shook his head, closing his eyes. “Hey, hey, what’s up? Tell me what’s goin’ on in that skull of yours.” Red whispered lightly, sitting beside his brother to rub his spine soothingly. Fell took a deep breath before answering.

“I d-didn’t mean t-to hit you, I swear I d-didn’t, I swear…” Fell started trembling, hiding his face in his hands, tears running down his cheek bones. Red stared at his brother in shock, before realizing what his little bro was so upset about.

“He scared you that bad, Paps?” he whispered softly rather than in a mocking way. He smiled gently when Fell nodded, pushing his face into his brother’s coat, sobbing quietly. Red sighed, holding his brother in a way the other hadn’t allowed since he was tiny. Red understood the fear. Very few in their world were dangerous enough to challenge the two of them; Sans was both powerful enough to dust Fell and didn't fully understand their relationship. All the LV his little brother was forced to gain to keep them safe made it hard to control himself, especially when Red was being a dick.

“Hey, Paps, it’s okay, I know you get too mad sometimes to really think about things. I’m sorry for pushin’ ya.” Fell just whimpered, curling tighter into Red’s chest, pulling his legs up on the bed. Red sighed before grabbing Fell and curling up with both of them firmly on the bed, Red caressing Fell’s skull until the younger fell asleep. Red smiled at the rare look of peace on his lil’ bro’s face before slipping into sleep himself.

 

~.~

 

For the next few days Fell avoided Sans like the plague. If Sans came into a room, Fell was already leaving it. If Sans was going on duty, Fell made sure he was off. Sans thought back to when Fell was a total ass, always hounding him on his lazy habits and following him around during his Sentry shifts to make certain his life was miserable. What could have changed? It was the night that Fell abruptly got up from the dinner table in the middle of supper when he came in that Sans fully realized how bad it had gotten. Fell left the house in quite a hurry, mumbling something about making sure his traps were recalibrated. Sans looked at the clock. It was nearly eight already. He sighed and sat across from Red, who just shrugged and put what was on Fell’s plate onto his own. Sans stared at him for a minute before speaking.

“What’s up with your bro?” Red looked up at him, confused.

“What do ya mean?”

“He seems a little...absent recently. Did you two fight or something?” Now Red laughed, wiping his face when Papyrus glared at him.

“Naw, he’s been pretty nice since you threatened him.” Red smiled before taking a big bite of spaghetti. Now Sans was confused. What had he said to make Fell this anxious around him?

“Umm…why would I have anything to do with it? He never cared what I said before.” Red snorted.

“You, ah…don’t tell him I told you, but you scared him pretty good the other day. Had him bawling on my lap upstairs. No one back home ever stood up to him like that, or had the magic to back it up.” Red shrugged. “He’s probably still terrified you’ll try something.” Sans was shocked. Fell was actually afraid of him?

Sighing, Sans stood, walking to the door.

“I’ll be back later, Paps.” He called out, striding out the door and marching briskly through town. No one should be afraid in his universe, especially not of him. All he wanted to do was make sure Fell knew it wasn’t acceptable to hit his brother, not make him terrified that Sans was going to come at night and torture him! Shaking his head, he made his way to where Fell and his brother usually tested out their puzzles, a clearing off the main path. Sure enough, there was Fell, sitting on the ground, drawing out something with a stick in the snow.

Sans paused before walking right up behind him, trying to announce his presence before he got close enough. Fell must have really been out of it, because before Sans knew it he was right behind the dark version of his own brother, staring down at the back of his  cracked skull. He stood there for a minute, trying to decide how to get his attention without freaking him out, but failed as Fell finally seemed to sense him, turning slightly before screeching, his stick flying up and his body twisting around. He looked up at Sans in pure fear, his arms held out defensively as he scooted backwards in the snow.

“I h-haven’t hit him a-again, I p-promise!” he blabbered, tears pooling in his sockets as he readied himself for a blow of some kind. Sans only looked on in guilt. Fell really was scared of him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Fell.” He said quietly, crouching in front of the trembling skeleton, putting his hands on his shoulders. Fell flinched at the contact, opening his eyes to look up at Sans, who was smiling kindly at him.

“I’m sorry you thought I was going to. I would never, ever hurt you, okay?” Sans said, rubbing Fell’s shoulders gently, trying to help him calm down. Fell shut his sockets, trying to calm his breathing before sitting up fully, wrapping his arms around his ribs. Sans smiled, tilting his head.

“You going to be okay?” Fell opened his eyes, looking off to the side, shivering slightly from his minor freak out before shaking his head. Sans chuckled. 

“I didn’t think so. C’mon, let’s go get you some hot cocoa.” With that he picked Fell up, using his magic to make him a little lighter, although Fell helped him out by curling up in his arms, huddling into his jacket. Sans smiled down at him, beginning the walk home. Fell was so adorable like this.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Fell blushed furiously, hiding his face. But not before Sans saw a tiny, embarrassed smile break out on his jaw. Sans chuckled, nuzzling Fell’s skull. He really was adorable. 


End file.
